X.A.N.A. 2.0
X.A.N.A. 2.0 is the first episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the overall ninety-sixth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot After defeating X.A.N.A. and shutting down the supercomputer in the previous year, the Lyoko Warriors have finally returned to their normal lives. However, they notice that something extremely familiar is happening again. After the school's speakers explode, they decide to restart the Supercomputer to check whether there was something strange on Lyoko (this is being done without William). Jeremie informs the team that the Forest and Ice Sectors have disappeared due to the long period of time in which the Supercomputer was shut down. Aelita and Odd go to Sector Five to see whether or not X.A.N.A. was behind the incidents at Kadic. Yumi and Ulrich then leave the factory. After Jeremie virtualizes Aelita and Odd, a tower is suddenly activated. Three Megatanks appear in front of them. They managed to destroy two of them, but Odd is devirtualized afterwards. On Earth, in the gymnasium, a polymorphic clone disguised as Jim attacks Yumi and Ulrich. "Jim" grabs onto Ulrich, and Ulrich suddenly becomes blind. The two rush to the sewers and Yumi leaves Ulrich in the sewer tunnel and hurries to help Aelita on Lyoko. They defeat the last Megatank. However, two Krabs arrive. Odd goes to save Ulrich. However, the spectre catches up and attempts to attack Ulrich. Odd blocks the spectre, and is mysteriously injured as well. After a short battle, Aelita manages to deactivate the tower. Sometime later, Jeremie discovers that X.A.N.A. implemented his codes inside of Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi, which allowed him to survive his defeat, and is now working to reclaim his codes. Jeremie also reveals that X.A.N.A. was not in anywhere inside Lyoko, but somewhere in the network itself. Trivia *Adherently similar to the episode ''Franz Hopper'', in the way that Sector Five is designed to make the group look for the activated tower and not expecting one and find a "new" tower that apparently is not only existing, but has been active for a while. *The code that Jeremie punched in to open the elevator was 1506. *For unknown reasons, X.A.N.A. is miraculously resurrected, by a man named Professor Tyron. *The Forest and Ice Sectors are lost because the supercomputer had been shut down for a long period. *Any monster can access Sector Five now. *First part of the attack, referenced in Chaos at Kadic mentioning the weak attack from the Cortex. It is Unknown if the tower that shown in Chaos at Kadic is the same tower that was used in this episode or why the tower on the Cortex was never deactivated (or at least not deactivated and the attack was not mentioned until Chaos at Kadic). Production Notes *Monsters explode differently when they are defeated. *Towers have been squared-out, and does not feature the glow that was present in the original series. Instead, when a tower is activated, parts of it move out from the base to reveal a glowing red inside. *The animation detail has been improved, and is much more "cartoonish". *Avatars have been redone to show eye color and more expressions; the size of heads have also been reduced. *Megatanks' lasers are also shorter. Instead of having a long continuous laser that is almost a wall, it is a quick, thick outline of a circle. *The interface of the tower has also been modified slightly. *This is the first episode to use live-action footage for the scenes in the real world. Internal Data *Portuguese Subtitles for this episode can be found here: X.A.N.A. 2.0: Portuguese Subtitles. *Catalan Subtitles for this episode can be found here: X.A.N.A. 2.0: Catalan Subtitles. Gallery Earth Virtual ca:XANA 2.0 es:XANA 2.0 fr:XANA 2.0 gl:XANA 2.0 it:XANA 2.0 pt:XANA 2.0 ro:XANA 2.0 ru:Зена 2.0 sr:Ксена 2.0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:X.A.N.A. 2.0